


Reinhardt

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Valentine's Day Headcanons [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: Valentine's day HC's with your favourite rhino.





	

Before

•seriously this guy is the most excited of them all

 

•Any chance he gets to celebrate his love for you is the best thing ever

 

•Ana will have to stop him from getting you a teacup pig since in Germany pigs are part of the Valentine’s tradition

 

•You'll know what he's planning, but only because he doesn't try to hide it

 

•Let’s face it though, if he was trying to surprise you you would see it coming from a mile away

 

On the day

•You'll wake up to ginger cookies with messages in German that he'll have to translate

 

•Some of the messages are very direct and make you blush

 

•There'll be a stuffed pig holding flowers and a four leaf clover (symbolizing luck and lust)

 

•He’ll have to explain the meaning, which will make you blush again and make him smile as wide as possible

 

•It’s like he has no shame, as long as you two are alone together

 

•Of course you will notice a slight pink tinge to his cheeks if you kiss him on the temple and tell him you feel the same

 

•He’ll turn red when you tell him you feel the same as what the cookies say

 

•Romantic dinner at home, that you cook together

 

•Followed by sharing the cookies

 

•If you got him anything he will cherish it forever

 

•He’ll show it off to everyone, even if it’s something small and simple

 

•Ana will probably have to tell him to stop showing her, she’s seen it already

 

•He won’t stop


End file.
